


Gimme that cow crew - prompts

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [28]
Category: Cow Chop, cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: You'll find here 72 fakechop CowCrew prompts in random order of time(but from newest to oldest creation wise)





	Gimme that cow crew - prompts

Gimme the crew going to a politician’s big party in the city. They are all wearing the nicest suits and try to behave as good as possible. It’s until Jakob gets tricked into eating anchovies by Trevor. It makes him puke, followed by Trevor heaving and crying, followed by Asher making a face, followed by James yelling and Brett facepalming and Aleks laughing his ass off while the others took the opportunity to finish the deal (stealing some important papers) in the meantime.

Gimme Jakob who’s being rude to James all the time, even when he’s going with James to represent the crew. He’s correcting James or being sarcastic, and James is either laughing or yelling back. Most of the other small crews think the CowCrew is declining because of the lack of respect inside of it. Sometimes they even try to buy Jakob. Most never realize that Jakob played with them, receiving either an explosive package from James or having their head quarter destroyed by a bazooka.

Gimme Aleks who is so bored that he plans a kidnapping. Not for money, not for fame, but just to bother everyone. The worst being that he makes the plan with the Funhaus to kidnap….Asher (because lets be real, if he really had a choice, Asher would have chosen to be with them). Aleks then takes the lead of the Cow Crew during Brett’s absence (for some business shit) and laughs at the stress level of his crewmates looking everywhere for Asher, thinking something awful is happening (or happened) ! It takes them two full days without sleep to get to him, and if the Funhaus crew thinks it’s pretty hillarious, the CowCrew really doesn’t (except for Asher). James punches Aleks square in the nose, followed by Trevor. They then drag his unconscious body and take him back to the warehouse by throwing him in the car trunk. (And it’s also possible that this specific event is the reason why Jakob tazed Aleks some days later)

Gimme the CowCrew in Texas, supposed to infiltrate a club by following the RT associates orders. As they arrive, someone tells them what they have to do, taking the staff’s places. If Jakob and Trevor have the easiest places of the club (being barmen), Brett gets to be bouncer (and pissed off about it, it’s cold outside !). The others are scattered around the club as dancers (and they have to be more provocative than not) ! They have the order to be convincing enough to prevent people from telling on them. After some disastrous minutes to get prepared and dancing in rythm (but mostly trying not to kill each others, really trying their best not to just say fuck and go away (because they have to do that job right, for the RT associates)), the only clients that show up are the AH crew. And not only they are the only one coming that night, but they are mocking the CowCrew all along, pretending it’s just a normal club, giving some tips. As they leave, a big check is given to Brett to thank them for the show. The RT associates never explains what the real deal was. James and Aleks swear to burn the club if they have to ever come back again.

Gimme Aleks deciding to make a “what’s in the box” but as a “weapon edition” to make everyone in the crew selects blindly what they’ll take for their next little heist. Of course with knives in the box some get injured just by selecting and the heist is a disaster because most of them aren’t familiar with the weapon they ended with.

Gimme James going to his sunday horse racing activities, making himself comfy, ready to bet (and doing so) and then the next race starts and there’s Cib on a horse going wild, followed by Aleks (of course) and Asher, trying to help him. There’s also two people in a horse costume trying to run ? Everyone seems drunk, and if some people laugh, James doesn’t. The party ends when a pickup crashes on the race field, taking Cib, James and Suptic (who where in that stupid horse costume) and also Aleks and Asher to god knows where. James decides to leave the chaos and get his money back, but someone robbed the place down ! (guess who, uh). Later, James gets his money back from Aleks himself and makes him promise they’re never going back to his favorite sunday’s activity (Aleks promises because he was threatened, but Suptic’s crew went back to it a month later or so).

Gimme Trevor going shopping, a bit tired. He’s on a day off and enjoy the quiet but at the same time miss the chaos of the crew. He just buys some food and go home while checking on his phone what movies could be cool to watch today. When he gets home, his door is broken. He curses because he has a tazer but no gun on him and it’s probably just a robber so he can probably takes them down ? He enters slowly, tazer ready, hearing a faint noise in his place. He sees a shaddow and hits hard with the electric device ! There’s yelling and loud cursing and…laugh ? Aleks is on the floor, laughing his ass off, while James screams, a bit amused. Brett is on the floor, holding his hip that just got freely tazed. There’s balloons and Anna, Lindsey, Asher and Jakob hold presents. It’s his birthday today. Oh well.

Gimme Aleks with his backward cap, sunglasses and the full russian sportsuit attire, who decides to take down a target down the worst road of the city. Since his car is in a garage, he takes a skateboard, because the road is a huge slope. He almost gets hit by three cars on an intersection and doesn’t even see the guy supposed to be in the park bellow because he’s going too fast ! His skateboard hits on the sideway, making Aleks fly and fall face first in the grass. When he stands and shakes his head to get his ideas clear, the target is down, bleeding from his head because Aleks’ skate went flying right at it

Gimme the Cow Crew needing to spend less money on equipment and making experiment to see if alcohol could replace fuel or gun powder for a nice explosion. They make separate groups and try it on abandonned buildings on the outskirt of the city. Brett is the judge slowly drinking a beer, not even wanting to be there, he only agreed on this because they wouldn’t shut up.

Gimme Aleks going on a vendetta because someone thought it’d be funny to paint his “face that inspired a generation” on a fuckton of buildings, making him insufferable, forcing everyone (but Brett and James, try to force them to do something and you’ll see) to work on their off days until he finds that it’s a small dealer that followed them from Colorado to L.A. The guy isn’t dangerous but Aleks is so annoyed that they have to throw him into water mafia style. But it was either that or burned alive and attached to Aleks’ car for a ride.

Gimme Aleks and Trevor wanting to give something special for James’ birthday for once, and Aleks comes with the idea of stealing a racehorse. They plan everything, the mission being weirdly easy, and they even try to ride it but realize they aren’t made for this when the horse put them down multiple times. They give the horse, renamed “HorseChop”, to James who doesn’t understand what he’s supposed to do with a fucking horse ?? But then he decides to ride it, just for the sake of it, taking the animal outside the city. But the horse isn’t having it, taking James wherever he wants and disappearing into the wild. When James comes back to the warehouse, two days later, he’s pissed off, wears flannel he exchanged against the horse to a farmer and a can of corn.

Gimme Brett using a bright pink and black gun on some mission just because he loves it. There’s a rumor amongst other crews that the only person that laughed at him couldn’t be recognized by their own mother after Brett was done reducing their head to pulp with his bare hands. Maybe it’s just a story, maybe it’s true, but nobody is foolish enough to try and verify.

Gimme Trevor, Jakob and Asher doing a mission together outside the city, each having the back of the others, proving themselves being just as good as the original trio. And when an asshole tries to take down Trevor, hopefully only slightly injuring him, the two others unleash their protective side as they kill the asshole and make him unrecognizable as they bring Trevor out of the mess and take care of his injury by themselves.

Gimme Aleks crashing his car while being chased by the police, getting stuck on a bridge and deciding to jump after giving tearing goodbyes to the Cow Crew in his earpiece. At the warehouse everyone is yelling in distress, telling him not to but it’s to late. They hear a “unf !” as Aleks falls in an inflatable boat that Cib was in, chilling under the bridge for no logical reasons. Aleks takes command of the small boat and they escape as Cib sings.

Gimme the crew joking after an exhausting mission, they slowly walk back to the car. And while everything is quiet and their energy is running low, Aleks gets shot mid sentence and crumbles on the ground. They do not find who shot but they get Aleks in the car as fast as possible. The russian is badly injured and feels his life going out of him. They all try, with mixed results, to be reassuring and calm, but Aleks just keeps shaking and babbling lower and lower. He doesn’t make it to the warehouse.

Gimme Aleks burning a house and being mesmerized by it, not moving an inch watching the fire, forcing Brett to get out the car to drag him into it. Brett then confronts Aleks about his pyromaniac tendencies but Aleks denies it while burning papers on a small table. During the night, Brett has to secure everything he can and get rid of everything that can make fire. Of course it doesn’t stop Aleks. 

Gimme drunk Aleks kissing crew members, allies or even targets and using the excuse of “it’s a Russian taunt” when in reality he just felt like kissing people randomly. He gets slapped multiple times but doesn’t mind at all, too tipsy to care (and also too happy that some enjoyed it)

Gimme Aleks and James holding each other at gun point, one is threatening and the other is defending himself. One is confused about the whole situation while the other feels betrayed. They can’t get the other to explain what is going on but agree on setling down the situation by using their fists rather than shooting each other.

Gimme Aleks looking sure of himself around James to impress the guy, even if James isn’t a criminal for nearly as long as him. James is the first one to actualy kill someone and Aleks has a hard time at first but ends up wanting to prove that he’s just as good. He has that opportunity not too long after, slicing the throat of a guy that threatened them. James is truly impressed and Aleks acts like a badass but he’s distressed inside and still have nightmares about it.

Gimme young James doing pranks and rising them until a barely morally acceptable level, getting adrenaline rush from that and wanting to do more. He wants to do dangerous stuff but doesn’t know how so he mostly do it via video games or in skits but doesn’t get what he wants. Then he meets a mischievous Aleks who teaches him some stuff like lock picking (but James never cared about that) and the art of pickpocket, and James tries that once and almost get caught, saved by the Russian and his way of words around strangers. Even if James never tries to pickpocket again, he liked it so much he decides to go bigger by asking Aleks to rob a house with him. It all starts there.

Gimme young Aleks being introduced to James by his friend Eddie, he already knew about James being a notorious prankster and tried to talk to him but never got answers until he became friend with Eddie (who he used to do small drug deals with). He tries to impress James by showing his talent of pickpocket and it actually works. At first Aleks is just the young emo looking guy who does crazy shit but he’s soon a part of the prankster group (they doesn’t know he’s doing more criminal things on the side) and get closer and closer to James who truly lets his criminal side blooms when he’s around the Russian.

Gimme James and Aleks walking roof to roof after one of their first stealthy mission. Aleks is first, moving with moderate agility, satisfied with the night and excited to count the money they made until he hears James calling for his name, not too loud. He turns around and sees James on the edge of a roof, looking uncomfortable and not able to stop watching down. Aleks remembers his fear of heights and curses in silence. He spends a whole hour trying to make him pass that gap without success. They end up breaking in the building to get down.

Gimme Brett doubting his way sometimes, hoping he’s not becoming like his old gang leader and not leading the crew astray, watching as the ice in his drink is melting away, alone in his appartment. He usualy pushes the bad thoughts away by going for a run in the middle of the night to clear his mind or exercises.

Gimme Jakob protecting Trevor shortly after he joined the Dog Day Care, surprising all the crew and having to tell them that he’s not just a guy that went here to work with dogs. He’s actualy decent with weapons and stealth but he’s mostly into spy things. He has to give them proofs and allow Asher to see through his life to prove he isn’t spying on them. It’s a difficult time for him since he has to tell what’s his past was, but it finaly gets better as he gets closer to Trevor and Asher and is approved as a crew member.

Gimme Asher feeling a bit burned out, asking Aleks more or less jokingly if he has any drugs that will make him feel like floating in space. Aleks doesn’t respond and comes back to him a week later with a star projector, a USB with ambiant music and some unknown pills he gives him for free. They both take the drugs in the warehouse one night, looking at the lights on the ceiling and laughing like two idiots.

Gimme Trevor in a bad situation with gunfire, stuck in a corner and ready to give up, already saying odd things in the talkie walkie while James is yelling curses to him back. It gets slowly better, and they finaly get to Trevor, but nobody can tell a thing because James is red with rage, yelling so loud it makes them take a step back. His voice gets lower and lower before he justs grits his teeth and slap Trevor as hard as he can before grabing his arm and get him back to the car. Trevor isn’t allowed on the fields a lot after that.

Gimme Brett and James having to show some young assholes that the CowCrew isn’t scared of them. At first, James wants to prank them, make them feel ridiculous but Brett disagrees because the others are reckless little shits not caring for any business, unlike them. The CowCrew might be chaotic at times, but they are also a little bit of professionals. That’s what they prove by finding a guy that isn’t even older than 19 and James ties a rope to a bridge and around the guy’s neck. Brett throws him off it.

Gimme Aleks with his hands tied, fighting for his life when someone tries to strangle him, he kicks until he’s free and doesn’t think twice before going for the person’ throat with his teeth, having no other way to really defend himself. When the crew find him, his mouth, throat and torso is covered in blood. He looks nauseous and puked a few times, the body next to him is the only explanation they get.

Gimme James and Aleks agreeing to hunt a guy without the crew knowing (or telling after it’s done). They find and take the guy outside the city where James takes his nerves on him, kicking, punching and stabbing him to death while Aleks just watches and smokes. When James is done, he lets Aleks gives few hits and burns the body. They watch the fire for a while, making the promise to not talk about what happened and not giving any details to the crew.

Gimme Aleks struggling with the drug addiction and trying to talk about it to someone but they laugh at him at first because he keeps talking about it as a joke, not knowing how to get on the subject. But soon they realize it’s way worse because Aleks starts having hallucinations and gets sick. They wonder why he turned to hard drugs but he refuses to answer, in fear that his insecurities will make them realize he’s too weak for the crew.

Gimme Brett somehow being captured (letting himself be captured) by a rival gang and they think they have the upper hand while Brett is laughing quietly. The CowCrew shows up, acting all weak because they can’t do shit without their boss, right ? But when they are close enough they let the violence talk for them. Needless to say that the rival gang isn’t heard of after that (because they are dead, you know ?)

Gimme Aleks in trouble with the police because he sold drugs (pixy sticks powder) in little plastic bags to people on the beach, and his defense is that he never said it was drug, he just told them “It’s magical, you’ll see !” and Brett is laughing so hard when he comes to get him that they almost test him for drugs as well.

Gimme Lindsey coming to the warehouse after an emergency call to take care of Brett and James, she patches them up and give them powerful painkiller and gets ready to go back to her work but she stays a bit because the drugs made the two really funny. They talk like childs and James is pretty much acting the Lion king movie by himself while Brett is on the carpet, watching him with an open mouth, laughing and clapping from time to time. She films them and uses the footage to get something from them since they are embarassed as hell of their behavior.

Gimme Aleks so drunk he fell asleep in a parc and when he wakes up he finds gold in his pocket, pictures in his phone of Cib kissing him in a club, russian texts from an unknown number and blood on his clothes. He takes a taxi to the warehouse where he asks the others to find out what happened to him while he drops on the couch, hungover. The others have tons of theories all more ridiculous than the others (aliens might be involved), and they find the solution to almost all but the gold which is a pure mystery.

Gimme Brett giving specific people to look at by specific member of the crew, like Joe has the most tamed allies, mostly not in the criminal world. Asher has the hackers that think they are better than everybody (and Asher usualy proves them wrong with deadpan humor), Trevor gets the newbies with Jakob (and it usualy turns really good). Anna gets the most logicals and importants (Brett and her share the work most of the time). James has either the people that they don’t need anymore (because his patience is low so it doesn’t last long) or the most unstable (since he can outpast them and it weirdly turns in their favor). Aleks gets the annoying ones that are still useful, because Aleks accepts a lot of shit, and when he’s done with them, so is the crew.

Gimme Brett and James chilling at Aleks’ place, smoking, drinking and listening to music (while James complains because he thinks Aleks’ musical taste is shit). One of Aleks’ annoying neighbor shows up because they are too noisy and Aleks smooth-talk until the man leaves. Brett snorts and James is baffled, because Aleks turns the volume down and is just a bitch ! His neighbor makes more noise most of the time and now that he can take a sort of revenge he doesn’t ? James takes a firework out of his backpack (“Why the hell do you have that kind of stuff on you, James ?” “I’m always prepared”) and lights it at the neighbor’s door. Needless to say that James isn’t welcome to Aleks’ place after that.

Gimme Asher, Trevor and Jakob counting the money they made one night, getting bored and betting on stupid stuff like who will jump the highest, who will drink the grossest drink without puking and so on. They bet some of the money the crew just gained and not their own, but Brett can’t say shit to them because James, Aleks and him do the same sometimes.

Gimme James teaching Trevor about various weapons and giving tips about their criminal activities, at a point Trevor says “Yes, dad” without realizing it and James just rolls with it by adding “son” at the end of his sentences for a while. Trevor doesn’t fight against it, embarassed and tired.

Gimme James being the driver for a mission in high society, but things turn sour, forcing him to get out the car to help the others inside a building, but he has the finest clothes on his upper body, white vest, tie, a white hat, gloves and everything, but he’s also wearing the ugliest short known to mankind.

Gimme Asher having to wear a suit and go to a party of politicians, because his face is neutral to the public and his humor matches the upper class. He’s wandering in a huge mansion for a safe but keeps being hit on by guests until James has enough and interupts the party by shooting randomly at the gate to make things go faster.

Gimme Aleks on the beach on evenings, being friendly with groups of people, making jokes, playing some music (sometimes selling drugs). But more than often he just plays the pickpocket. Brett asks him to stop because they have way too many smartphones and it’s not that easy to sell. He has a collection of rings for some reason.

Gimme the crew breaking into a mansion, searching for the sweet cash their contact talked about. They put the house upside down and find nothing until Trevor trips and breaks a fake wall, revelating money. Trevor’s glorious moment is sadly not as big as the jokes on the big bruise on his forehead and the bloody nose. Also Jakob took pictures and exposed them in the warehouse.

Gimme James and Aleks in a bar, hating every second of it because they can’t drink, waiting for a dealer to show up. They wait for hours and their patience runs out and they eventualy start a fight with a random dude (and the whole bar joins). At a point, while James keeps punching left and right, Aleks steals alcohol, make a molotov cocktail out of one of them and they put the whole place on fire. (Turns out, Brett took care of the dealer but just wanted to see them wait for once)

Gimme James responsible for buying weapon supply but he tries to buy cheaper than what they already bought. It turns against them when one day, during a mission, they use grenades in a huge building but it’s not grenades at all, it’s replicas with colored smoke inside. So the building is soon full of smoke and they can’t see for shit, everyone is struggling to breath and move, even after opening the windows. The police gets involved, but the Crew finds its way out and they take pictures for prosperity. They laugh about it, even if they failed their plan, but James isn’t allowed to buy any weapon after that. They cough colors for a week.

Gimme Aleks wearing a tomato suit on the streets, as a punishment and as a decoy, waiting for a dealer they have to eliminate, while James and Trevor are in a car nearby laughing their asses off and filming all. Rather than waiting for the guy to come near him, he starts running as soon as he sees him and the man ignores that until a fucking tomato pushes him so hard he falls on the road and ends under a truck in a red explosion. Aleks runs away in the tomato suit as fast as he can and that almost kills James from laughing. They keep the tomato suit to push each others in the warehouse for fun until Brett decides to burn it because it’s full of blood and red pulp that is not from a tomato, it’s disgusting, what is wrong with you people ?

Gimme younger James and Aleks walking down the streets after a long night. James is pretty much celebrating by drinking cheap alcohol while Aleks smokes and cracks jokes that are awful but James laughs anyways. They walk at different speed and at a point Aleks is far ahead and looking at the sky getting lighter by the minute, waiting for James, but the man never catch up to him because he just decided to take a break by lying down the sidewalk. Aleks has to call up Joe to get them.

Gimme house era CowCrew completly wasted on alcohol and herbs the week before christmas, deciding to play the robin hoods, rob the rich neighborhood and spend all the money they find on toys for kids and necessities for the homeless. They almost get arrested at a point but they complete their mission. They all get sick for new year but still light fireworks in their house.

Gimme fresh house era CowCrew where James is badly injured but they are too scared to go to the hospital. So Aleks looks for tutorials on how to take care of the injury while Aaron and Joe have to do their best to do stitches. James mostly screams into a pillow and swears to kill them all but he ends asleep and bloody on the couch, but alive.

Gimme younger Brett without his old crew, alone and struggling in a bad neighborhood but finding the strength to continue, making small deals, calling around, building his own self back. One day he meets a sneaky teenager who go by the name of Immortal and they become friends right away. They work together a few times until Brett realizes that he kinda became a mentor figure to Immortal. And even if the young man left for another state, they kept in touch. It’s even Immortal who introduces him to Nova, Joe and Aaron, and even if the guy named Nova might be the sort-of-boss in the day-light, they all accept Brett and his guidance right away.

Gimme James, Aleks staying in the prankster house because of the memories they have there, but as they see people walk away, they start feeling more and more out of place until they decide to go, taking Joe and Aaron with them. That separation is a maturation and a hard time, but they end up with a name for their little crew, organize themselves more and find a house where they finaly embrace their criminal way. And that’s when Asher finds them as well.

Gimme younger duo James and Aleks having to keep a low profile for some times after trying their first heist in a grocerie store, breaking into a random empty house and living here for a while, but they keep breaking things and eventually scream at each other so much that the neighbors call the cops. They escape just in time and go back to the prankster house like nothing happened (but it happens again weeks later).

Gimme Jakob loving his old camera and taking pictures of the Crew when they procrastinate on the job. Most of the time they don’t even see him take the pictures but he puts them on display on the cork board he asked Joe to install one day. Sometimes he uses his skills for the sake of the crew, but he mostly just likes taking pics when they don’t expect. Also he has an album of random stuff like a water bottle through James’ car window, meal or bloody duct tape with dirt abandonned next the trashcan.

Gimme Lindsey doing her doctor’s job and having to deal with the boys constantly coming to her for littles injuries like hitting your finger with a hammer or anything. She tells them to stop but they won’t, so she always keep a seringe and needles near her because they don’t like those. She menaces to use that for the littlest of cuts they show her. Now they use duct tape in the warehouse.

Gimme Anna keeping the business rolling while Brett is out the city, and having to deal with macho criminals trying to impress or scare her. She keeps it polite in front of them for the sake of the Crew but write down a list of names and makes the boys either hack their systems or use the scare tactic to make their so called “allies” remember that the Cow Crew isn’t just Brett’s brain and some people doing dirty work.

Gimme Asher making Jakob and Trevor hack Aleks’ phone and computer to send him “exclusives and fresh memes”. It goes on for weeks unnoticed by Aleks and most of the crew. But then Aleks starts taking credits for spreading the memes, so they decide to talk it out but not only nobody trust them (because they don’t really have proofs), but most of the crew starts using the memes daily, making them live in hell.

Gimme Brett and Trevor dressing as pastors doing door-to-door for charity while looking for a target, they find them and bring them to the warehouse at night. Then picture Trevor playing organ on his synthetizer and Brett’s doing a sermon. Everytime Brett says “Can I get an Amen ?”, the rest of the Crew says “Amen” and Brett breaks one of their target’s finger with a hammer.

Gimme Brett protecting Joe when the small man is injured during a simple meeting operation gone wrong. Brett using brass knuckles to take down many people and calling the crew for back-up while he has to carry Joe to safety, telling him everything will be alright.

Gimme James not wanting to shoot somebody because they seem harmless, but Brett says he has to, so James obeys but he says with a small voice “I didn’t want that to happen to this guy. It’s a damn shame…” Two seconds later he’s laughing at the way that person fell on the ground while shooting at them again for no good reasons.

Gimme Aleks that is supposed to translate russian to english and english to russian during a business meeting but he keeps doing memes and changing Brett’s words to their contact and it ends in screams and gunshots.

Gimme most of the CowCrew stuck in cars on a parking lot near the beach and during a storm, using binoculars and cameras to watch Aleks and James who made a bet of who will hold a metal bar above their head the longest. Almost all bets are on James btw.

Gimme Aleks being a little shit and trying to push Brett’s limits because he felt the man being tense since some times. When Brett has truly enough he grabs Aleks by the collar and almost punches the smirk out of him. But he controls himself and calms down (because he’s the man), and the Russian then asks if he wants to talk. Because there’s not better way to take care of your friend than annoying them until they almost punch their frustration on you before asking if they are okay. Obviously.

Gimme the main trio doing a bet with the trio Trevor, Asher and Jakob to do the same mission and see who does the best. The secondary trio keeps the motivation up by going further and further until Jakob breaks something (and almost his leg) and they have to go back to the warehouse where they find out that they did better than the main trio anyways. They win a week off.

Gimme a Brett that acts tough all the time but behind closed doors can be nervous and unsure, a Brett that sometimes needs reassurance and who gets some nice attentions like the crew deciding to pay him a roadtrip to Vegas or just pool clubs nights, or movies nights where they take care of everything for once.

Gimme James so annoyed of everyone telling him to be stealthy for a mission that he takes a backpack full of explosives and blows the place away, the mission ends way better than expected and Brett even has to say he’s impressed, but they all have to deal with a smug James for weeks.

Gimme James on a roof, being the sniper on a mission, yelling at Aleks via talkie walkie because he keeps being a dick by walking in front of the targets, but the Rusian doesn’t stop and even mocks him, so James ends so annoyed that he shoots Aleks’ cap out of his head. Brett had to stop them from killing each other.

Gimme the CowCrew on the beach next to a nice fire, eating some smores, inviting their friends Funhaus and Suptic’s crew, singing, playing music, drinking, smearing marshmallows on each others face and ending doing some sort of wrestling with most of them ending in the ocean 

Gimme Lindsey visiting the warehouse and Brett is just talking to her but every time he says a bad word, James and Aleks act like it’s a big deal and tell him to stop, and they just act like childs (I mean more than usual) wanting attention, and they just battle to see who will be the nicest to Lindsey. And since they even clean up when she’s around, Brett asks her to come more often (Aleks and James still haven’t realized that)

Gimme Trevor, Asher and Jakob training together, running at night, shooting bottles in the woods and teaching each others hacking tips, sharing knowledge and watching movies.

Gimme Anna and Asher as friends who talk about serious topics while drinking coffee in the break area, unphased by James screaming because he has a splinter in his hand and he’s being a whiny baby while Joe tries to get it out.

Gimme Joe being insulted by some dealer in a park where he walks the dogs and he ignores it but when he talks about it to the crew they decide to find the man and throw him in the ocean.

Gimme a flirty Aleks trying to impress a girl in a club, and James pays Asher to go counter flirt with her by saying shits about Aleks, just because he’s mad at Aleks for forcing everyone to come in a night club of all places. It ends by just them insulting each others more or less playfully, not even realizing that the girl walked away and James laughing by himself and the other drinking and pretending they don’t know them.

Gimme Brett in an empty night club, music and lights blasting, sitting in a booth, his feet on the table and enjoying some margarita while James and Aleks are punching the shit out of a nobody, and casualy saying “You’re doing good, boys”


End file.
